


All the time in the world

by alphasquared



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasquared/pseuds/alphasquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's something I wrote a looong time ago, but I didn't really want to post it for some reason, Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I was too bored to edit it, too, so there might be a lot-or perhaps, too many- mistakes.</p></blockquote>





	All the time in the world

The insignificant sound he had started noticing a while ago could be heard more and more clearly now,as he slowly tried to open his eyes. Impropable. Yet, somehow, he managed to do it, despite the hot and annoying liquid that covered them. 

He tried to focus more. Where was this sound coming from? Switching his blurr stare to the left, he suddenly shut his eyes again. Damnit, was this headache necessary? Squeezing his dirty nails inside his palms he tried to open them again. Tricking your body by causing pain to a different part from the basic source of torment would usually work. Naturally, the narrow lines of blood that were traveling down his firmly closed fists would help to reduce this headache. That was not the case, though, and the young man felt no relief whatsoever. 

Despite the pain, he opened his eyes again. His head was already positioned on the left, so he didn't need to move any more. If he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt. His half-closed eyes fell on the little bug that was standing a few inches away, carefully stepping onto fallen leaves and sticks, trembling by the breeze that suddenly passed by it. How were these things called again? Ehh...a beetle. Yes,is was a beetle for sure. Auruo could not be mistaken. Beetles are like...and they are pretty gross when...

He blinked. Every hint of information he had somehow seemed completely gone, yet the only thing that came to his mind was summer. During summer, he and his brothers used to hunt beetles. They were kids back then. He used to think that this was cool and funny. He was just fourteen. And when he invited Petra to his home for the first time ever, one of the younger little shits kept asking him to "go for beetles", reminding him how cool it was and how good he, Auruo, was at it, making him look like a complete idiot. Petra had laughed, and he had never felt more humiliated in his whole life.  
If it wasn't for that awfull pain that overwhelmed his head, he would smile. What a great memory to have right now. Even now, in the very end, his very memories implied his idiocy. Had he ever managed to escape this characterisation? Idiot. Was this how he would be remembered? The only thing he wished for was to be cool, just the way his Captain was. He had no memories of himself being something except from pretentious.

The brown and not as little as he initially thought beetle moved again. It's antennae could almost touch his scratched and crooked nose. What? Did it already think he was a corpse and was approaching to dissect and devour his rotten carcass little by little? Auruo didn't move an inch. The insect was so close, it hurted his eyesight and his damned brain to concetrate on it. The beetle had stopped moving, but he could still listen to this sound. Pretty familiar to his ears...

"Auruo!"

If he had the power to talk he would tell her to shut up and not shout. His headache was already on the verge of destroying his head by blowing it to pieces and scattering it around inside this bloody forest. The sound came closer now, making him wanting to scream, when it finally halted.

He triedto look at the insect again. The brown body, the tiny legs and the antennas started moving lower, accompanied by the ground. His ear was not half-burried in the soggy mud. Instead, it was lying onto something even more soft. Was it the ground that was going down, or had he started flying?

"Auruo..."

He needed to concetrate. He wasn't flying, nor wa the ground changing position. It was just Petra and her soft hand. The sound had stopped buzzing inside his ears. It was the noise from her gears, possibly.

"Hey, Auruo, look at me...please, here...look at me"

If she knew how hard this was, she would never ask for it. Auruo was sure of that. But she didn't know. And she was her, Petra. Only an idiot wouldn't wanna die while looking at her face. He slightly moved his eyes, and the presence of the pain became even more prominent. He tried to do the same thing as before, and thrust his nails inside his skin. Who knows? This time, it could work.  
Only that, this time, there were no nails to thrust or palms to hurt. It didn't really matter that he couldn't feel his limbs. Right now, his last obligation was to look at her. He was an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. If he didn't look at her now, he would lose this chance forever.

"Hey, Auruo, look at me...you'll be fine...w-we'll be fine..."

The man finally met her eyes. Hazel, big, beautiful. Worried. And...were these tears? She was crying?

He felt another hand genlty touching the back of his head. She didn't even bother to look down, where his legs had previously been. His first loss. Damned titans and their sharp teeth.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to show her the beetle a few centimeters bellow, so that she would remember that day, when she came to his house, and she would laugh again. Her laugh was beautiful. She would make fun of him and he would get pissed off, and then he would say something worse to her that would drive her mad. Then they would fight and Erd and Gunther would come to separate them, with Captain Levi observing the scene from afar silently, like he always did. When they would get back to the headquarters, during dinner, she would abandon her ego and apologize to him, like the sweet little thing she was. And then they could do it all over again. Like they always did.

"Auruo, hey, stay with me...Auruo"

Was it too lat to confess his love? Fucking coward, of course it was. But he wanted her to know. It was important, more important than ever. He opened his mouth.

 

~  
"P-Petra...I need you to know..."  
"Stay quiet, you idiot"  
"I have to tell you that...I'm not an idiot"  
"That? Well I guess I-"  
"No, not that, shut up for a sec, please..."  
"You don't have to say anything, keep your p-"  
"I love you"  
~

 

At least, this is how the conversation would have continued if after he had opened his mouth, his vocal chords had produced words. This is how he had imagined it in his head a million times. She wouldn't just stay quiet and let him talk. She was not this kind of person. She just didn't know how to shut her mouth. This short, thin, sweet, cute thing. Right now, though, when he opened his mouth, no matter how bad he wanted to tell her those few but vital thoughts that he still had inside his almost vacant brain, the only thing that came out was a gasp. Instead of words,hot blood launched out of his mouth. Auruo felt dizzy, Petra's face was nowhere to be seen, he started drowning in his own blood. God, he didn't want to die.

"Auruo..."  
Even tought he was already feeling that he was loosing his senses, he still managed to hear her voice breaking in desperation, piercing his slowly dying heart. A hot droplet fell on his forehead and quickly reached his upper lip. Salty. A tear propably? Of course she would cry. If he had the strength, he would raise his dirty hand and wipe the tears that were falling of her eyes away. She was trying to hold back her pain, chocking on her own sobs. He wasn't able to comfort her anymore. In any other case, he would go next to her and say something so lame, something dumb he would have just thought that would make her slap him. She would forget her pain just a moment, just for the duration it takes to hit him as a punishment for his ignorance and idiocy. Even this was enough. But right now, he could only just stare blankly as her face had started to blurr, as his head was tightly wrapped inside her arms, as his body was being rocked back and forth by her painfully bouncing chest. She had tangled her fingers in his hair, genlty rubbing his chest.

"Please...don't leave, not you"

He only wanted her to sht up. Everything was dark already, but he was sure that his eyes were still open. The blood kept running from his mouth, now in a much slower pace. With all this blood loss from almost every part of his body, he should be long gone. Funny thing, there was no pain anymore. No headache, no anything. He couldn't feel the blood covering him and he couldn't feel Petra's hands and body around him. Only her voice was still there, echoing inside his empty skull, gently relaxing him. Quitly begging him not to leave just yet, telling him how beautiful this day was and that he had to stay to see the the sunset; how pretty thw sky would be with all this different colours playing with the sleepy clouds. She told him, still holding him as tight as she could, not minding the blood that had stained her uniform, about the day when they both saw a badger gor the first time and she thought that it was cute, and then Auruo tried to catch it. She couldn't remember clearly what happened next, but they were both seriously scolded by Captain because of their appaling smell. Tightening her small hands around him, she swallowed her tears and talked to him about the other day, when they were cleaning the castle and found this old map under the wooden stairs, and they spent the whole afternoon searching inside the rooms for some kind of treasure. 

She smiled. They were again scolded my Captain Levi for whaling around instead of cleaning.

"Auruo, don't go yet..."

Why were all the memories she had of him like this? Just him acting like the idiot he was. Her idiot. Just them, as a pair, getting into trouble. Why did this have to be the end? He was good, seriously good, she was sure she was going to be the first one to die. Or at least, this is what she hoped.

"Wake up, you idiot..."

She rested her head on top of his, pressing him more on her body. A beetle was patienlty walking next to them, taking it's time in every step.

"Auruo, we still have so much left to see..."

It was unfair. It was their fate, but it was unfair. She knew that she could never hope for a happy end. But this was too much.

"Auruo..."

She felt her chest aching again. She had been injured too, and if she didn't act quickly, the future of her left leg would be unsure. Petra burried her fac inside his hair. She could hear them coming for them. Both the sound of gears and huge footsteps. They were close... She closed her eyes...very close...

There was no point in standing up and fighting. She didn't need to and, most important, she didn't want to anymore. Right now, right there, it was better. Warm, familiar, lovely; It was...home.  
"Please...wake up...for me"

He couldn't do her a favour anymore. That idiot...She let her tears running down her cheeks as she barried her head in his neck, her mouth reaching his ear, whispering to him for once again how beautiful this afternoon was. It was too late anymore. She was too late to confess. And Auruo wouldn't stay with her to see the sunset. A beetle was patienlty walking next to them, lazily carrying its body around, taking its time in every step. It had all the time in the world.

~the end~

**Author's Note:**

> That's something I wrote a looong time ago, but I didn't really want to post it for some reason, Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I was too bored to edit it, too, so there might be a lot-or perhaps, too many- mistakes.


End file.
